


alaska or alice?

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: "I'm looking for a company as beautiful, as impulsive and as rash as Alaska,""Easy, tiger. You got a crush on Alaska?"
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi





	alaska or alice?

**Author's Note:**

> we need more armalice, am i right people?

Alice Tsoi is your typical woman.  
She wants affections, attentions and by all of that, means sex.

She thinks it’s a privilege to be able to have a relationship and she cannot afford that, hence why she often did one night stand; a quick and instant refresh for her needs.

Maybe that’s why she’s here tonight, without her closest friends, not even Mook, James, or Gun.

“Chivas Regal 12, on rocks ya.” said Alice to the bartender. She needs some stress reliever.

“Rough night, young lady?” A particular voice disrupts Alice’s trains of thought while waiting for her order.

“A bit. Too tired to mingle around but too lonely to be at home by myself. So maybe—“ She cuts her own words to thank the bartender for her drink and continues her sentence to the stranger beside her.

“So maybe, this drink right here,” Alice raises her glass a bit from the table. “Will be my company tonight.” She smiles a bit while closing her eyes, drinking her whiskey. When the hints of creamy butterscotch and vanilla hits her taste buds, she sighs dreamily. 

Yes, a taste of familiarity is definitely what I need.

She turns her head, to the source of voice who started the conversation, turns out to be a young, fine, good looking man. Oh?

“What about you, young man? What are you doing here, by yourself?”

“Looking for Alaska.”

“Excuse me?”

He chuckles, exposing his pearly white teeth to the world.

“I’m looking for a company as beautiful, impulsive and rash as Alaska.”

“That’s cheesy as fuck. Alaska is emotionally unstable, why would you want a company like that?” She smirks, a bit impressed with this man who sits comfortably next to her. Looking for Alaska? Come on. That book is overrated.

“Who is emotionally stable in this economy, after all?” He sips his drink, a cocktail. She snorts.

“You’re right, beside, she’s dead because of DUI, yeah she’s rash.” Alice said in a final tone. He smiles again.

“Yeah, good things in life never last long, that’s why she’s dead.”

“Easy, tiger. You have a crush on Alaska or something? Try some better books.”

“Yeah, might ask my sister for better books. She’s been gushing to me about that book for the past few days and curiosity got me and I decided to pick up that book.”

“Your sister is quite young, ya?” Alice could infer she must be young, at least 17 years old.

“Yes, she’s around 18, I guess? I kinda forgot.” He confirms her assumption. She sips her drink again, patting herself for the correct guessing she made.

“Ah to be young and not understand about life’s consequences... must be nice.” Alice exhales her breath. Sometimes, she misses being young. All the unnecessary back-pains and those taxes are not going to pay themselves.

“Being old is nice too. You have choices in life, while in our younger years, choices are made for us. Touché.” He winks at her.

Alice laughed. The audacity of this man.

“You’ve been making several points tonight. Are you up to something?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? I’m trying to get your attention.”

“Well, you were trying to impress me?”

“Kinda..? I mean, I was kinda joking around when I said I’m looking for Alaska, but you responded, might as well hop on the ride and enjoy the trip.”

His answer stunned her. Hop on the ride and enjoy the trip, he said... Alice spins her mind around.

“What’s your name, again? I didn’t quite catch your name,”

“I haven’t introduced myself, so yeah you didn’t catch my name yet.” He presses the word yet, something which Alice caught on quickly.

Alice stretches her hand and starts, “My name is Alice and I’m 29 years old. What’s yours?”

The man stretched his hands and held her hand in return, “My name is Arm, also 29 years old and I think you’re hot.” Alice chokes on her saliva. Arm continues,

“If you let me, with your consent, your saliva is not going to be the only one who’s gonna make you choke tonight,”

Alice felt something burn inside her.

“Your place or mine, Arm? You choose.”

Arm laughed a bit.

“It would be an honor to be graced by your presence in my room tonight.”

Alice smiled, she cheered with the thought of getting laid tonight. I came for a liquid stress reliever but I left with a handsome young man.

Life is definitely good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted on my twitter account @atpsunbright!


End file.
